


Big Brother

by SamuelJames



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since when did shared DNA mean someone was trustworthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Big Brother  
> Character: Spencer Hastings  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Since when did shared DNA mean someone was trustworthy.  
> Notes: Notes: Written for the comment_fic prompt Pretty Little Liars, Spencer, family.  
> Disclaimer: Pretty Little Liars is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Hastings are ambitious and Hastings are winners but apparently Hastings are also liars.

Her dad asking her to throw a game pales in comparison to gaining a brother. When she was little she wished for a big brother instead of mean Melissa but someone perverted that wish and now Ali's big brother is also her's.

Jason 2.0 is a big improvement on the stoner brother Ali fought with. Spencer would like to be close with him but he's still what Hannah would term sketchy. She likes him more than Melissa but Spencer knows full well that family cannot be trusted.


End file.
